The Jondrette Girl
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: Longish one shot. What if Éponine survived and Marius realised he loved her? Éponine/Marius


**I **_**was**_** gonna make this have multiple chapters, but I don't really feel like having to update it multiple times so... yeah. It's just gonna be a really long one shot :P. So, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or any of it's characters. **

"And rain... will make the flowers..." Éponine whispered softly.

"Will make the flowers..." Marius echoed. Éponine reached up and kissed him passionately with the last of her strength. He kissed her back. In that moment, he realised two things; One, that Éponine loved him, and two, that he loved her. She fell back. Her hand that had been caressing his face fell away. Marius sobbed. She was gone. Or so he thought.

Joly walked over to them and placed a hand on Marius' shoulder. Marius looked at him.

"Marius, I'm so–" he had been about to say 'Marius, I'm so sorry' but then he noticed the slow rise and fall of Éponine's chest as she breathed in and out. "She alive..." Joly breathed. He had been so sure that she was dead. But she wasn't. Marius looked down at Éponine and, he too, noticed that she was breathing. Very slowly. "We need to get her to a doctor." Joly said "I don't know if there's much that I'd be able to do." Marius nodded once and stood up, carrying Éponine. He got her away from the barricade–though he was nearly shot a couple of times–and he brought her to a doctor, who immediately started to work on her. Éponine was fading fast though and it didn't look as if she were going to make it.

Marius had to wait several hours until he was allowed to see her. She was asleep when he went in to see her. She looked so peaceful. Marius sat down in the chair next to her hospital bed. Gavroche walked in. Marius looked at him. Gavroche looked crestfallen.

"What happened?" Marius asked him worriedly.

"They're all dead." Gavroche replied, his voice scarcely above a whisper. Marius gasped.

"What?" he asked. "All of them?" Gavroche nodded sadly. Marius felt tears form in his eyes. His friends were dead and gone. At the ABC café, there would just be empty chairs at empty tables. All of his friends, who had spoke of revolution, who had sang of tomorrow but tomorrow never came. "I can't believe it." he whispered. They were all gone. He looked at Éponine. At least he still had her. His best friend. She was alive and she was going to be okay. He still had someone who he cared about and who cared about him.

Éponine opened her eyes slowly, not knowing where she was. Her eyes landed on Gavroche and then on Marius.

"What... what happened?" she asked, feeling rather disoriented.

"You're in the hospital. You were shot. You nearly died." Marius told her.

"I did?"

"When you came back to the barricade." Marius told her with a nod. "Why did you come back?" he asked her.

"My place is wherever you are." she replied. She bit her lip lightly, deciding whether or not to tell him something that she had wanted to tell him for a very long time. "I couldn't bear not knowing whether or not you were okay... whether or not you were alive..." she decided to tell him "And then, do you know, Monsieur Marius, I believe that I am a little in love with you." Marius smiled at her.

"I believe that I am a little in love with you too." he whispered to her. Gavroche slipped out of the room to give them privacy. Marius leaned in and kissed Éponine softly. She was surprised, but she kissed him back.

"What about Cosette?" Éponine asked.

"A world away by now... and she's not you. 'Ponine, I am so sorry. I spent hours upon hours talking about her to you and then..."

"You asked me to find her." Éponine finished for him.

"Why did you?" Marius asked her.

"Because I wanted you to be happy. She made you happy, so I found her for you." she said simply.

"If I hadn't sent you to give Cosette the letter then maybe you wouldn't have been shot." Marius whispered. Éponine shook her head and then looked at him, looking right into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Monsieur Marius. Perhaps we would both have fallen with the barricade." Marius merely nodded at this. Part of him couldn't help but think that he should have died with his friends. Éponine kissed him lightly. "They are with God in heaven now." she whispered softly. Marius just nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

Soon enough, Éponine was allowed to leave the hospital. Marius walked with Éponine to his house, knowing that she no longer had a home. As they walked, they heard a voice that made them both stop.

"Here's a hint of gold. Stuck into a tooth. Pardon me M'sieur. You won't be needing this no more. Shouldn't be too hard to sell. Add it to the pile. Add it to the stock. Here among the sewer rats. A breath away from hell. You get accustomed to the smell. Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends. Bodies on the highway. Law and order upside down. Someone's got to collect their odds and ends" It was Éponine's father. The horrible horrible M. Thénardier. He was doing one of the most horrible things once could possibly do.

"He's robbing the corpses." Marius whispered, shocked. Éponine nodded, she really couldn't say she was surprised. She'd expect no less from him. "Let us not be seen." he said to her. She nodded.

The two sneaked past Éponine's greedy father, carefull not to make a sound. They definitely did not want him to hear them, he could be unpredictable at times. They went to Marius' house and went inside.

A couple weeks passed and Éponine's wounds were almost completely healed. There had been no word from Cosette or Valjean. Nor did Marius make any attempt to contact them.

Marius had woken up early. Éponine was still asleep. He held her as she slept, her head resting on his chest. Éponine woke up, smiling, happy to be in the arms of the man she loved.

In the weeks that had passed, she had been happier than she had ever dreamed possible. She had never thought that Marius would love her, but he did and that made her happier than anything ever could.

Gavroche visited often to see Éponine. Éponine was always happy to see her younger brother, whom she had been separated from when her parents kicked him out. But now the two siblings were closer than ever.

One night, Marius and Éponine went for a walk in the park, walking hand in hand. Marius smiled at her and she smiled back. Éponine squeezed his hand lightly. The two stopped walking. Marius turned to face her. He kissed her tenderly, cupping her face. She kissed him back, smiling radiantly. She had definitely never thought she could be this happy. That's when Marius knelt down.

"Éponine, I love you. I'm sorry that it took me a while to realise it, but I really and truly do. 'Ponine, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Éponine, will you marry me?" he asked her, pulling out a ring from his pocket. Éponine smiled widely. She kissed him passionately. This was what she had always wanted. She loved Marius. She always had.

"Of course I will, mon amour." she told him, still smiling. He slid the ring on to her finger and kissed her lovingly. They embraced. He held her there for a while before they went home.

Marius and Éponine soon married and, a year later, Éponine gave birth to a small baby girl. They named her Adrienne. In the years that followed, she gave birth to two more girls named Alaina and Alexandrie and a son named Luc.

Marius and Éponine never forgot that night long ago when the barricade fell. And Marius never heard from Cosette. Éponine's mother died and her father moved to America with Éponine's sister, Azelma.

Gavroche had married a girl named Gabrielle and they had a son whom they named Jacques.

Everything was as it should be. They all lived happily until the end of their days.

The End.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's bad, it's like 1:30 am. Please review!**


End file.
